MCSMFINAL Episode 1
1 year after New Edition Season 4 Gatteline:zzzzzzzzz Ralph:Shhhhh stay quiet he is sleeping Sam:Okay Ralph:CHICKEN! Gatteline:Whoa what was that? Sam:Ralph you woke him up Ralph:Oh sorry Gatteline:What time is it guys Ralph:Wait let me check its 8:00 am Gatteline:Oh okay Sam:Keep sleeping no pressure Gatte Gatteline:Alright *Lays on bed again* Sam:Ralph get out of here Let him sleep Ralph:Okay fine Sam:Keep your voice down and come dont say anything! After they get out Sam:Now wanna race properly? No chickens this time Ralph:How do you remember that that was 1 year ago They both race and Ralph wins Ralph:I win I Win Sam:Ughh Fanboy:Hey sam and Ralph Sam:Oh Hello Fanboy:I am big fan of you people Sam:Aww thanks Fanboy:You are his brothers right? Sam:Yes Fanboy:Can i ask you some questions? Ralph:Yes Go Ahead Fanboy:Alright how is adventuring? Sam:Kinda scary and exciting Fanboy:Whoa Sam:Your lives are on the line! But we go bravely Fanboy:Who is the most bravest in all of you? Sam:How dont you know that? OF course Gatteline Fanboy:Alright i guess ill go now bye Ralph:Bye Man! Sam:Man a fan came here Ralph:I love fans Sam:Dont you love chickens? Ralph:No I Love Chickens more! Sam:Haha Ralph:What? Sam:Nothing Fangirl:Hey i read a story about you guys? Sam:Yes what? Fangirl:I read about Dragon and how it ate the world Sam:Ahh i miss the old days Fangirl:I also read that Gatteline stabbed the dragon 3 times with a massive sword killa to kill it Sam:Yes that definitely true Fangirl:How brave Gatteline is! Sam:Well he is admirable Lewis:Oh hey guys Sam:Oh lewis why did you come towards our house Lewis:I want to meet Gatteline Ralph:Sorry he is sleeping right now Lewis:Why? Ralph:He does all the work for the town thats why he is tired and he is sleeping Lewis:Oh i just wanted to meet him ralph:Come back after 2 hours he will be awake i am sure Lewis:Okay I Guess Sam:Wow Ralph:I guess lewis is so sweet to Gatteline Sam:Why wouldnt they be they are best friends Ralph:Hah Sam:I guess Lewis doesnt talk to other people that much Ralph:True Sam:Alright i am gonna keep walking around you do whatever you want Ralph:Ok bro Sam:Now i am gonna go to that Apartment and see how it is Ralph:Okay sure On Jeff's place Jeff:I love my days when i dont adventure people come buy *Random Person*:Hey can i have some glowstone dust? Jeff:How much you want *Random Person*:I want 256 Jeff:2 diamonds *Random Person*:Okay here have them Jeff:Thanks for shopping come back soon okay? *random perosn*:Maybe Jeff:This is amazing at jason's place Jason:Hey Perkins Perkins:Oh hey Jason:How is it going Perkins:Good I Guess Jason:Hey do you know I am also not from beginning? Perkins:Wow whats the story Jason:So Gatteline was locked in prison of Sans i think where heroes were kept, i rescued him from there and made him escape Perkins:Wow thats great Jason:Definitely Perkins:I gotta go back to my house bye Jason:Bye Episode ends Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Games Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Gatteline Series Category:Made By Gatteline Category:DLC Episodes